


Hamilton Ficlet Collection 2018

by DoreyG



Series: 2018 Ficlet Collections [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Hamilton ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Courtesan AU (Hamilton/Jefferson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton is the most appealing courtesan in New York, but...

He hates to admit it, but out of the numerous beautiful courtesans that work for the Schuyler agency Hamilton is by far the prettiest. He looks youthful, but not so youthful that it's disturbing to a man looking for companionship. His hair is dark and wonderfully long, his teeth are even and his eyes are bewitching even to those with few romantic impulses in their soul. Naked he's even better, with only a light trail of hair on his chest that highlights wonderfully sensitive nipples that flush the same color as his cock when he's aroused.

It's really no wonder that he's probably the most popular courtesan in New York.

...It's only a pity, he thinks with gritted teeth as he storms away from Hamilton's rooms, about that goddamned _mouth_.


	2. Hesitate (Hamilton/Madison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison has his own flaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixes in some historical stuff, that Hamilton biog was VERY shippy, but not enough to warrant an extra tag.

Hamilton doesn't hesitate, but he can't help but do so. Hamilton dives into every situation like a bull in a china shop, follows his whims with an almost irritating passion, goes after what he wants with awe-inspiring focus... And he can never do the same. He likes to think that he's not as bad as Burr, who seems to almost make a fetish out of fading into the background, but in his heart he knows that he's not much better. He considers, he wavers, he follows the path that'll lead him to power instead of what his heart screams out for.

He knows that if he did follow his heart, Hamilton would reconcile with him near instantly. He knows that if he did admit what he wanted, Hamilton would probably gleefully jump into bed with him in an instant.

...But still he hesitates.

He tries to pretend that it's better that way.


	3. Premature (Burr/Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton can be far _too_ exciting at times.

"Did you just-?" Hamilton asks, sounding delighted.

"Shut _up_ ," he snaps, and shoves the man back with such force that he actually stumbles, "it wasn't due to you, I was already worked up before I got here. I'd been... Visiting."

"Visiting," Hamilton says sceptically, straightening from where he caught himself against a wall.

"A woman of blameless reputation who shall remain thoroughly nameless," he lies coldly, crosses his arms defensively over his chest, "it was her who aroused me so, not you, so don't let it get to your head. There's nothing to be proud of."

"Sure," Hamilton says, and fails to stop looking sceptical, "so... Are you going to return the favour that I shouldn't be proud of, or do I have to go find a 'woman of blameless reputation' of my own?"

He glares fiercely for a moment. But it still doesn't stop him from reaching out, grabbing Hamilton by the lapels and dragging him roughly back in.


	4. Memories (Hamilton/Madison, Mentioned Hamilton/Eliza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison looks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that mixes historical stuff in. Brief mentions of Alex/Eliza, but not enough to warrant a tag.

He slept with Hamilton a few times, just after the revolution. It was just a casual thing, years before the full dickishness of the guy was revealed, but he still keeps the secret as close to his chest as he can. It's best that way - no risk of his friends and family judging him, no fear of Jefferson looking at him like he's insane, nothing.

It's not like it _meant_ anything.

It's not like he still remembers the sweaty arch of Hamilton's spine even now, twenty-odd years after he got to rake his fingernails down it. It's not like he still has all the letters he wrote, scratched out verses that strayed a little too close to emotion for his liking. It's not like he can still sometimes feel the clenching of his heart, on the day he realised Hamilton would never look at him in the way he looked at his Eliza.

It was just casual, meaningless, _nothing_.

...Still best kept a secret, until his very dying breath.


	5. Love (Hamilton/Burr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr realizes something.

He always scoffed at the idea that people weren't always aware of falling in love. It seemed so _stupid_ , the idea that any reasonably intelligent human being wouldn't notice such a big thing. It'd be like somehow missing your leg being cut off, or your house burning down, or your best friend dying right in front of you. It was the kind of thing that was, that _had_ to be, obvious.

But then he went to Hamilton's wedding, drank his cheap wine and watched him smile giddily at his beautiful bride. And thought _oh_ , like a punch in the gut.


End file.
